rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanellope's Go-Kart
Vanellope's Go-Kart was made by Vanellope von Schweetz and Wreck-It Ralph (at the Kart Bakery) so she could join in the race and get Ralph's medal back. Appearance It would of looked like the select picture at the Kart Bakery mime-game, but one of Ralph's strong 'wreck' punches destroyed the 'Decorating' part of the game and everything fell on it. It may look like a mess of sweets, sprinkles, icing and thrusting stuck/mixed in together, but Vanellope loves it. The two sighed their names on the left side of it, with blue and red/dark pink icing. Lore Vanellope had her original (white royal) kart taken from her when Turbo took over Sugar Rush and made himself king. With everyone (including Vanellope as she became a glitch) unable to remember what the game was like before 'King Candy' came, got the people of Sugar Rush to turn on her by saying that 'players seeing her glitch would get their game unplugged.' The fear of being unplugged and homeless worked and got her band from the Kart Bakery, racing and coinless so she couldn't enter the select board race. If Vanellope ever crosses the finish line in a go-kart, the game would reset itself, everyone would get their memories back and Vanellope would become the game's princess again. Being alone and felling the urge to race in her code got Vanellope to make a pedal working go-kart from old brocken down karts from the Go-Kart Junkyard; once she finished making it she went on the hunt for a free coin. Vanellope hoped by winning a race would make the people and players like her. Vanellope found her coin when she spotted Ralph's Medal of Heroes while he was trying to get it back, it got her in but the young racers, like Taffyta Muttonfudge weren't happy about it and destroyed her kart while she was making adjustments to it in the junkyard. Ralph stepped in too late to save the kart as he scared the racers away; after he saw them push her into the chocolate mud. Ralph was still angry at Vanellope for stealing his medal (and turning it into code) but she promised to get it back for him if he helps her get a new (proper) go-kart. The two 'suck' into the Kart Bakery and played its go-kart baking mime-game once Vanellope picked the kart she wanted. Ralph helped her with the Mixing, Baking and Decorating; even when he wrecked the last tasked and made the new kart look like a mess, Vanellope loved it and asked Ralph to sigh his name next to hers. While the two were getting ready for the race (by reminding Vanellope how to drive again) and learned that the kart glitches with Vanellope (while driving it), King Candy got Ralph's medal (from the Winner's Cup) so he'll listen to him. Ralph believed him when he said about Vanellope 'dying' once the game gets unplugged and wrecked the kart when he failed to talk her out of racing. Ralph felt bad about wrecking his friend's go-kart on his way back home and once there (while looking through the screen/window between the game and arcade) he saw the Sugar Rush consul and a picture of Vanellope on the side of it. Ralph returned to Sugar Rush to find Sour Bill swiping the kart up before he made him tell the truth about King Candy's true reasons and where was Vanellope (and Felix)? Ralph wrecked his way into Felix's cell so he could use his magic hammer to fix the wrecked go-kart, Felix was too upset with Ralph to fix it at first but after Ralph told him of his reasons for running off, fixing it would help a little girl and that he would never run away again; Felix got his hammer out and ready to 'fix-it'. Once fixed Ralph freed Vanellope and told her that he was stupid and sorry for what he did before the three made their way to the (just started) race. After the 'incident' with the Cy-Bugs Vanellope popped back into her kart and crossed the finish line: the game reset itself, undid the Cy-Bugs' 'handy work' and everybody (even Taffyta) welcomed her back. Role in the Crossover The Big Four, and other such characters have Go-Karts of their own in the Arcade AU, when they are portrayed as Sugar Rush Racers. The kart can also be modified into an adult racecar or a "normal" go-kart for modern crossovers. Images wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4843.jpg|First One (that she made herself) wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-5152.jpg|Destroyed wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-5988.jpg|Being Made in the Kart Bakery wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-6002.jpg|What it 'would' look like wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-6027.jpg|Just Made wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-6128.jpg|Sighed by Vanellope and Ralph wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-8127.jpg|Destoryed by Ralph wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-8484.jpg|Being Cleaned up wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-8819.jpg|Ralph asking Felix to fix it wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-8971.jpg|Fixed and a sorry Ralph wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-9131.jpg|"I'm already a real Racer!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-9323.jpg|Glitching wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10417.jpg|Crossing the line wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-11014.jpg|Thruogh the consul screen Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Food